


Riding the bus with Mikey and Luci

by InterruptingMoose



Series: The Adventures of Little Castiel and the Big People [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, And they go to McDonald's, And unable to pronounce R and L, Castiel asks the important questions in life, Castiel is a demon child, Castiel wreaks havoc on everyone, De-Aged Castiel, F/F, F/M, Gen, He is adorable, He rides on the bus with Mikey and Luci, M/M, Michael has soft hair, Multi, apparently, good for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Adventures of Little Castiel and the Big People... Also known as the week that the Hunters, the Angels, the Demons and Lucifer himself declared Castiel the new Devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the bus with Mikey and Luci

Michael and Lucifer were arguing in the middle of nowhere. Lucifer using Nick's vessel and Michael using a vessel that he had created. They had met here accidentally and thus began the screaming match.

"You are such a bi- What was that?" Lucifer began but something caught his eye.

"Why do you have to be such a di- Did you see that?" Michael began but the same thing had also caught the older brother's attention.

"Where'd it go?" Lucifer asked, looking around the trees that were rustling because of the light wind.

"I'm not sure." Michael replied watching the trees intently.

"There it is again!" Lucifer exclaimed, pointing towards the taller trees. "Did you see it?"

"Yeah." Michael replied, and that's when the two archangels were suddenly more aware of the silence and became alert.

Michael and Lucifer unconsciously moved closer towards each other until they were right next to each other. Another noise came from the trees an they were practically clinging to each other for dear life.

"What is it?" Lucifer whispered, his eyes flickering to any slight movement in the forest.

"I don't know." Michael replied, doing the same.

The two of them stood frozen, clinging to each other and flinching at any movements or sounds.

"This is ridiculous." Michael declared, detaching himself from the Devil. "We're archangels, we're not afraid of a little wind."

"Or trees!" Lucifer agreed, hands on his hips.

But they were still terrified.

They listened very closely and practically jumped onto each other from a particularly loud crack.

"We'll be fine." Michael said, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Yeah, what could possibly scare-" Lucifer began.

"Hi, Mikey! Hi, Wuci!"

The two archangels screamed like little girls and Lucifer jumped into Michael's arms, like the way Shaggy and Scooby do.

A pale, black haired boy with wide blue eyes was grinning at them, hanging upside down from a branch on the tree. There was something about him that looked oddly familiar.

"... Castiel?" Michael asked while Lucifer was recovering from the fact that his life just flashed across his eyes.

"Yep!" Castiel giggled.

"What happened to you?" Michael asked.

"Dunno." Castiel shrugged.

"WHY WOULD YOU JUST JUMP OUT OF A TREE LIKE THAT - ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK - WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU - WHY ARE YOU SO SMALL?" Lucifer's scream was so high pitched that soon enough only dogs would hear it.

"You sound just wike your mother." Castiel muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"EXCUSE ME - HOW COULD YOU..." And Lucifer began defending himself in his girly shriek.

...............

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked, swinging off of Lucifer and Michael's hands.

"To the Winchesters." Michael replied.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because we can't change you back so maybe they can find a way." Michael said.

"I'm hungwy." Castiel declared. 

"You're an angel, you don't get hungry." Lucifer said.

"But I'm weally hungwy! Can I pweeeeeeeeeease have food? Pwetty pwease? Wif a chewwy on top?" Castiel asked, giving them the puppy dog eyes.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him spend so much time with Sam." Lucifer muttered. "Stupid puppy dog eyes."

"What would you like to eat, Castiel?" Michael asked.

"Buwgers!"

...............

"What can I get you, sweetie?" The girl at McDonald's asked Castiel as the little angel looked at the menu, while sitting on the counter

"Can I have dat one pwease?" Castiel asked, pointing to the kids Happy Meal.

"Drinks?" She asked.

"Coca cowa." Castiel replied, giving her an adorable smile.

"Aww, he is such a little angel!" She cooed and Castiel beamed at her.

"You have no idea." Michael replied, while Lucifer was snickering behind him.

"Your order will be right up." She gave Castiel a smile.

"Fank you." Castiel replied.

They waited until their order came, thanked her and went to sit down.

...............

"Lucifer."

"Wucifer."

"No, not 'Wucifer'. Lu-ci-fer. L-U-C-I-F-E-R. L. My name begins with 'L', not 'W'." Lucifer sighed, he had been try to get Castiel to pronounce his name correctly for the last ten minutes. All the while Michael was just snickering beside him.

"Wucifer." Castiel repeated, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Lucifer!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Wuci." Castiel replied, taking a bite out of his burger and Michael outright laughed at Lucifer's frustration.

"You're such an asshole." Lucifer muttered to the archangel.

"What's an 'asshole'?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing." Michael replied, glaring at Lucifer, who cringed. 

"Is Wuci an asshole?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, yes he is." Michael replied and Lucifer glared at him.

"Is Gabwiel an asshole?" Castiel asked.

"Yes." Lucifer replied, smirking.

"Is Balfazar an asshole?" Castiel asked.

"Yes."

"Is Zachawiah and Uwiel an asshole?"

"Yes."

"Is daddy an asshole?" 

"No!" Michael replied, sighing. "No more saying the 'A' word, okay? It's a bad word."

"Oh." Castiel looked a little guilty. "Okay." Castiel put down his burger and looked up at his two older brothers.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, looking around.

"I need to go to the bafwoom." Castiel replied.

"Why?" Lucifer asked.

"To pee." Castiel replied simply.

"... And what do you want us to do about it?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Take me." Castiel replied. "Huwwy, I weally need to go." He was fidgeting in his seat.

"Can't you go yourself?" Michael asked.

"No, I'm onwy wittle." Castiel replied, his eyes watering up.

Michael sighed and muttered something about kids before he picked Castiel up and brought him to the bathroom.

...............

Michael and Castiel came back with Castiel sitting on irritable looking Michael's shoulders, looking as though everything was happy and right in the world.

"Having fun?" Lucifer asked, a smirked forming on his face.

"Shut up, Wuci." Michael replied and Lucifer glared at him.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked Castiel, who was resting his cheek on the older angel's hair.

"Your hair is weally soft." Castiel replied and Michael didn't really know what to think or say.

"... Thank you?" He asked.

"Welcome." Castiel replied.

"Let's go." Lucifer said and the three angels left McDonald's.

"Are we going to zap to the Winchesters?" Castiel asked, looking around the strange city because now that he was on Michael's shoulders, he could see almost everything.

"We can't." Lucifer replied.

"Why?" Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"Because the Host and Hell are down." He replied.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know, maybe they're under reconstruction." Lucifer sighed.

"What's weconstwuction?" Castiel asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm cold." Castiel said.

"It's like seventy degrees out." Michael said.

"I'm cold." Castiel repeated. "Let me have your jacket."

"What - no!" Michael replied. Castiel was such a demanding child.

"B-b-but I'm cold." Castiel sobbed , his eyes filling with tears again.

"No, don't cry! Here, have my jacket." Michael said hurriedly, shrugging out of his jacket.

"Fank you." Castiel replied, grinning.

"Maybe we should get the bus to the train station and the train to the Winchesters?" Lucifer asked, standing by the bus stop.

"Fine." Michael sighed as Castiel hummed happily on top of his shoulders.

...............

"What's dat?" Castiel pointed to a phone box in the street. They had taken the bus and the angel just had to be curious about everything.

"It's a phone box." Michael replied.

"Why is there a stwange man coming out of the phone box?" Castiel asked. "Are they his fwiends? How did they all fit into the blue phone box?"

"I don't know, Castiel."

...............

"What's dat?"

"That's a person, Castiel."

...............

"What's dat?"

"That's a building, Castiel."

...............

"What's dat?"

That's a dog, Castiel."

"Can I have a doggie?"

"A doggie?"

"Yes, can I have one pwease?"

"Fine."

...............

"What's dat?"

"That's Lucifer, Castiel."

...............

"What's dat?"

"That's Michael, Castiel."

...............

"The wheels on the bus go wound and wound, wound and wound, wound and wound! The wheels on the bus go wound and wound all day loooong!"

...............

"I spy wif my wittle eye, somefing beginning wif... C!"

"Is it Castiel again?"

"Yep! Okay, your turn!"

...............

"Hey, Mikey? Why don't we have gwoves for our heads?"

...............

"Hey, Wuci? If someone accidentawwy kiwled you while twying to stop you fwom committing suicide, would your death be suicide or not?"

...............

"Hey Mikey, why does 12am come befowe 11am?"

...............

"Oh wait, hats. Huh."

...............

"Hey Wuci, is it still murder if you wesuwwect the person afterwards?"

...............

"Hey Mikey, why is it AN hour, not A hour?"

...............

"And while we're on the subject, why is it A unicycle not AN unicycle?"

...............

"What is a unicycle anyway? How do they work?"

...............

"Hey Wuci, why is it a pair of twousers when there's onwy one set?"

...............

"Hey Mikey, how come 'fat chance' and 'slim chance' mean the same thing?"

...............

"Hey Wuci, why don't sheep shwink when it wains?"

...............

"Hey Mikey, why are you getting your angel bwade out?"

...............

After hours and hours of torture inflicted by Castiel's questions, the three angels were finally making their way to the bunker.

"Hey Mikey, where do words come fwom? Who cweated them?"

Castiel was perched on Michael's shoulders and Castiel was speaking, rather loudly, into the archangel's ear.

Michael rifled through his pockets and pulled out an iPod. "Why don't you listen to some music, Cassie?" He asked with a very strained smile.

"Okay!" Castiel replied and put in the earphones and turned on the music.

"Oh thank fuck, I thought he'd never shut up." Lucifer sighed in relief

"Why does he have to talk so much?" Michael asked.

"I think he's trying to kill us through through the power of talking." Lucifer said, casting a glance at the younger angel who was currently mouthing along to 'All Summer Long'.

"Why doesn't he sleep?" Michael asked.

"No idea." Lucifer replied as they walked into the bunker.

"Hey... guys?" Sam stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, that kid has a Michael on his ass." Balthazar commented, smirking.

"Haha! Oh my god! You're so funny!" Michael replied sarcastically, glaring at the British angel.

"What's with the kid?" Sam asked, taking a closer look.

"HI, SAM! HI, BALFY!" He yelled, still listening to the music.

"Stop yelling!" Michael groaned, covering his ears.

"SOWWY, MIKEY!" Castiel yelled apologetically.

Lucifer took the earphones off of Castiel and the little angel pouted.

"Who's the kid?" Balthazar asked.

"Castiel." Michael replied simply, taking the child off of his shoulders and putting him on the ground.

"Cas?" Sam kneeled down and looked at him an awe. "He is so cute." Sam commented.

"Will you look after him for a while?" Lucifer asked.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To sleep." Michael said and the two archangels went to their rooms, intent to avoid Castiel at all costs.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked and Castiel shrugged.

"Can I have some ice cweam?" He asked, walking over to the fridge and helping himself to some ice cream, not waiting for an answer.

Sam and Balthazar shared a look.

"Should we be worried for ourselves?"


End file.
